


good morning

by irlkaijugroupie



Series: misadventures in the köttur [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, am i lying? read and find out!, jk jk fbhjdfg, literally nothing happens except onni gets up and has breakfast, this is very very short as u can probably tell by the word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkaijugroupie/pseuds/irlkaijugroupie
Summary: Onni wakes up. His morning goes... okay.





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh theres a weird headcanon i have where onni gets hand tremors sometimes and it carries over here
> 
> i wrote this bc i was fucking bored and i dont think this is very good but i hope Yall like it at least?
> 
> this is part of my weird space au that i 1 dont have enough motivation to plan and write smth with actual plot and 2 am too embarrassed about literally anything i make to write smth for this for more than like. two hours
> 
> edit: im writing something with more substance right now so i guess consider this an interlude? idk

“Good morning Onni. Have you slept well?”

 

It takes Onni a moment to surface up from the distressing mist of sleep and formulate a response. “I slept fine. Thanks Tuuri.”

 

“It’s no trouble!” Tuuri spoke over the intercom with a friendly voice. The door from the bunk room opened without a sound, as to not disturb the others, and he staggered out the door, which closed behind him.

 

“I made you an open sandwich and a glass of water,” Tuuri chirped. Onni could hear the smile in her voice and felt both a twinge of sadness and warmth. He looked over at the central table, by the large seat, and saw a plate and glass of water, perfectly placed. He sat down and with shaky hands he picked up a piece of the open sandwich gingerly.

 

“Your hands are shaking Onni,” Tuuri said over the intercom softly. “Do you need to stretch them?”

 

Onni shook his head gently. “No thank you. I can handle myself.”

 

“Onni, really, if you need help-”

 

“I’m fine,” Onni snapped a bit too harshly. Tuuri went quiet. “Thank you though,” he said gently before taking a bite of his food.

 

Tuuri chuckled a little bit. 

 

Onni picked up the water and simply watched as his hands made the water shake and slosh around. He quickly took a sip and set it down, then looked up.

 

“Do you feel better, now that they’ve fixed you?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“I feel great!” Tuuri beamed. Onni smiled.

 

“You’re too kind,” Onni murmured as he slowly inched his shaking hands under the other slice of his sandwich to take a bite out of it. Tuuri giggled softly.

 

“I try my best,” she responded, and they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> in case u couldnt guess already,.... tuuri is the ships ai i guess you could say? shes technically not ai bc she wasnt Always the ship, but she is now


End file.
